hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Shark
"Based on a creature rumoured to exist beneath the ice sheets of the moon Europa." - ''In game description. The '''Ice Shark' is a shark included in the Top Secret Lab. It is unlocked after the Electro Shark.The Ice Shark is similar to it, but has some key differences. It precedes the Robo Shark. Cost The Ice Shark can be unlocked for 75,000 coins OR 450 gems. Abilities The Ice Shark is a highly powerful shark. Its "Super Freeze Breath" allows it to freeze its prey, encasing them in a frozen block of ice. Frozen prey are stunned for a period of time (until they are eaten) and contain double points when eaten. it also makes their prey's health deplete.The range of the Super Freeze Breath increases by a very small amount everytime it levels up which can be more useful later on in-game, however like all lab sharks, its growth is not saved but it grows rapidly as described in the lab. The Ice Shark has an life bar as great as the Great White Shark's life bar. This allows it to survive several bites from dangerous prey and last long games. A major drawback of the Ice Shark is its inability to speed up while using its boost. This makes it hard for it to catch flying prey such as pelicans. However, pelicans can still be caught by its Super Freeze Breath (frozen prey sink). Unfortunately, the Ice Shark's icy breath's short range restricts it from catching Paragliders, and its inability to freeze Helicopters restricts it from catching them, too. Because of this, many players view the shark not worth its price.even though players can freeze prey, it can be eaten by megalodon Diet * Humans * Enemy Reef Sharks * Puffer fish * Pelicans * Tropical birds * Crabs * Giant Crabs * Flying Fish * Tuna * Mini-subs * Small cages * Angler fish * Stingrays * Evil SharkEnemy Hammerhead sharks * Lionfish * Evil Great White Shark * Shark riders * Jellyfish (blue) * Diving Cages * Sardines * Kempy Bass *Tube man * Enemy Ice Shark Enemy Counterpart In the 2014 Christmas Update, an Enemy Ice Shark was added as part of the new Christmas-themed content. The Enemy Ice Shark can only be found in christmas land. The Enemy Ice Shark seems to have the same appearance as the regular Ice Shark, which is not alike other enemy sharks which have slightly altered appearances to their regular counterparts. The Enemy Ice Shark retains the special ability of the Ice Shark, that being the ability to breathe icy breath. The breath breathed by the Enemy Ice Shark will slow down your shark temporarily, for a few seconds. It does not seem to deal any damage. It does not have a very long range either. A new accessory released in the update, titled the Santa Baby, negates the Enemy Ice Shark's attacks when equipped. The Santa Baby is a special baby shark. It can be equipped alongside another baby shark, effectively giving you two extra mouths in one game. The Santa Baby rushes up and attacks the Enemy Ice Sharks in the Christmas Wonderland. Pros & Cons Pros * Can freeze enemies a far distance away * Large health meats * Eating frozen meals gives you double points. * Levels up rapidly. Cons * Cannot jump high into the air. * Cannot boost fast. * Slow swimming speed * Due to its lack of boost, it is nearly impossible for the Ice Shark to eat paragliders, Mini Subs and other enemies that consist of boost mostly. * Expensive price. * Frost breath ability does not freeze the helicopter, mini sub, and giant crab Trivia *It's extremely challenging and rare for the Ice Shark to eat a Giant Crab or Mini Sub for its boost makes it swim much more slowly; this drawback enables the Giant Crab/Mini Sub to react and/or attack. Only if you are a VERY skilled player can you destroy the sub and/or crab. * The Electro Shark is seen as the better of the first two Top-Secret Lab sharks, as it is commonly thought that it gives more value for money, and still has a special ability not that far off that of the Ice Shark. * robo shark and ice shark bothe have enemy versions and the enemy robo shark is found in space,while the ice shark is found in the Arctic Land. * It has been discovered that the ice shark can deal damage normally to the giant crab, mini subs, even while using boost to slow down. It's just that sometimes it doesn't work. * The Enemy Ice Shark is the first secret lab shark to be made an enemy shark. Category:Sharks Category:Top Secret Lab Sharks Category:Top Secret Lab Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Strong Sharks Category:Non-Native Sharks Category:Enemies that make noises when near Category:Ice world Category:Sharks with enemy versions